The Funny Ones
by HTGMads
Summary: A long time ago, I wrote a Maximum Ride series with my characters in the story and let me just say it was flat out Mary Sue. Though, I found some parts that I found quite humorous and I want to share them!
1. Chapter 1

So a looong time ago I wrote a Maximum Ride story.

Note: I say a long time ago, meaning my writing was mad terrible and it gets all mary sue and... yeah. It's so embarrassing. -.-

But I found some bloopers with my characters, or what I think are bloopers, and I think it'd be interesting if I show you guys some of them. To start off... I have 5 characters.

**Zera (17 y.o.);**** who is a wolf hybrid, grey wolf to be specific. She's quiet and likes to keep to herself, and she's mean to strangers, but when she opens up to them she'll become loyal and honest. She has a great sense of smell and hearing, she can listen up to 40 meters (131 feet) with her wolf ears which are on her head, if she chooses to and has a speed up to 97 mph. The flock pays attention to her ears and tail a lot and rely on them the most.**

**Hunter (16 y.o.);**** Hunter's also a wolf hybrid, same abilities as Zera, but has brown fur. He and Zera have a strong bond and are always close to each other when they have the chance. Hunter is always nice to people, welcoming them and trying to get a friendship starting. **

**Tiger (16 y.o.);**** They call him Tiger because he's part Tiger. He has a tail and ears, abilities just like the wolves. But, you know, tiger ears and tail. He can also see in the dark. Tiger is a huge flirt and is always ready to meet the ladies. He's a show off but he knows his limits. Surprisingly, he's not one of those jerks out there. He's super nice and sensitive, and very loyal.**

**Oscar (16 y.o.);**** Oscar is Tiger's best friend. He is too a flirt, and he's really funny. He's crazy about justice and he has the ability to make someone say what he wants to hear, and to make someone do what's right. He believes America loves him, because, well, he's 2% Eagle. His wingspan is 5 meters (17 feet) and most of the time during dangerous missions he stands behind everyone and spreads his wings out to full length so he can cover everyone up.**

**Dale (5 y.o.);**** The youngest of the group. Dale is very emotional and her sticks close to Hunter and Zera. He has the DNA of a cat and so any sharp noise will send him climbing up the wall. crying. He can sense danger, whether it be someone about to step on a bug or a bomb coming his way. Dale has the curiosity like nobody else, and he has a passion for eating rat.**

I also have 2 characters, but they're not really important. Mary, who is a wolf hybrid, and Darla, also a wolf hybrid. They're good friends of Zera's and live in a crummy apartment in New York... and that's all... Enjoy...!


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter and Zera stared deeply stared into one another's eyes. Before Zera had the chance to confess to Hunter her feelings, the feelings she's been holding in for so long that it actually hurts, they both were disturbed.

"Hey!" Nudge's voice shouted. "Are you guys okay? We're up here, up here!"

The two looked up to see Nudge's flailing her arms. She was lying on her stomach and looking down at them. "Wait, you two aren't having a moment, are you? Did I interrupt?"

"Yeah!" Hunter yelled back.

* * *

"So, what do you guys think?" Max asked. "Sounds like a plan?"

"It'll be really fun!" Nudge pleaded. "Please please please come with us!"

"And plus you're really cool, Zera! You have your own alarm button! How cool is that!" the Gasman added.

"You whip people really well." Fang said.

"You seem really strong…" Angel complimented.

"Uh…" Iggy thought.

* * *

She twirled around and took two steps forward, before Hunter got a grab of her wrist. "If you go, I'll go with them." He blackmailed.

"If you go with them, then this is goodbye." She snapped.

"Burn," Fang whispered.

* * *

Hunter got off the branch and went to the campsite where the flock was."Hey, guys..."

"Would you like a marshmallow?" Nudge asked, holding a marshmallow up to him with a smile.

He smiled back and shook his head. "No thanks... I got to go, actually."

"Go?" Fang sounded a bit relieved.

* * *

"HEY YOU LOW LIFE WOLVES! WORK WITH ME AND I'LL DOUBLE YOUR TREATS." Zera heard Hunter yell at the Erasers.

* * *

Max turned to the group, then faced Zera. She took a step forward cautiously. "What are you now?" she whispered.

Zera smiled, her ears stopped moving and so did her tail. "Depressed,"

"Yes!" Gazzy said, throwing a fist in the air.

* * *

"No, i'm like a flower that's been pulled out of the dirt; by the time we get around that corner they'll sense you all and me." Zera groaned.

"That was a terrible example," Fang snorted.

"You are a disgrace to my kind," Zera growled, watching Fang's jaw clench.

* * *

"DO YOU HEAR SOMETHING?" screamed Mary.

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE COPS!" Darla cried.

"HIDE THE DEAD BODY!"

"WHICH ONE?"

"... ALL OF THEM!"

* * *

"Guys," Zera coughed. She turned to them, gesturing a hand to them. "This is Mary, and this is Darla."

"Is he blind?" Mary seemed a little concerned, but she still smiled.

"I am," he responded. "But that's okay, I can differentiate between you two."

"DID HE JUST INSULT ME ZERA?" Mary cried.

"Yep," Zera grinned.

* * *

Zera could smell there were more Erasers around; it was enough to send her to the corner crying.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before going to the flock. Fang kept his eyes on Zera. He knew she was hiding something. He knew she was trying to hold her tail and ears in. He knew it popped out when she worried too much.

"You can let your tails and ears out; this _is_ New York," he reminded.

"You can let your hair down also, Rapunzel," Zera retorted.

* * *

"Aren't you tired?" Nudge asked, looking up at Zera.

"More like worried," Zera muttered.

"THAT'S GOOD!" Gazzy blurted, his face beaming with joy. "NOW THE ERASERS WILL NEVER FIND US!"

"Quit that!" Nudge hissed, smacking his arm.

* * *

Max signed in as 'Ella Martinez' and Zera signed in as "Xara Aleksandrov"

"Ah, I remember you! You left your purse here last time!" the man behind the desk blurted.

The flock paused and glanced at her. Zera smiled, cocking her head to the side. "My purse?" she asked in a sweet voice.

He took the purse out and showed it to her. Zera secretly cringed. It was the purse that reeked of Eraser. Zera delightfully laughed. "Oh, right! I've been looking for that! I must've forgot to check here... how long ago was that?"

"A year and a half," he said.

"A year and a half!" Zera gasped sarcastically.

* * *

After the train nearly knocked the flock off their feet, Zera took a look in her "lost" purse. She took out the letter that he put in there.

"Let's hook up sometime, cutie." Zera read to herself.

Iggy, Gazzy, Max and Fang all whipped their heads. Zera stood there, holding the letter for them to read. Gazzy told Iggy it was just a letter she got from the man behind the desk and he grinned. They all turned around and pretended as if nothing happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaknow, I didn't think I had so many chapters. I have like 48 in total. **

* * *

"ARE THOSE BIRDS I SMELL?" Oscar shouted.

"DUDE, THERE'S BIRDS AND A WOLF!" shouted Tiger.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Dale begged.

Zera smacked her forehead, and the flock looked at each other.

"LET'S GO!" Max shouted, running out the water with everyone else.

"No guys, it's cool!" Zera stood up, holding her hands out. "Remember I told you I had some friends here,"

"THAT'S ZERA'S VOICE! ZERA BABY!" Oscar cried happily

Out of the blue came two shirtless teenagers running towards Zera, and a small young boy covering his ears as he ran next to the two. Zera jumped in the way, tripping them all.

"And we all fall down," Tiger muttered with sand in his mouth.

* * *

Before Oscar tried out his powers on Max Zera smacked him in the head. "Oscar can make someone go crazy for justice. You know, like 'let's feed the homeless and donate to charities and do charity events,' and 'lets go to war'.Things like that. But sometimes he can manipulate someone to doing something else that pleases and satisfies him, so think about naked old people and he'll stay out of your mind."

Oscar looked up at Zera, smiling. "You know me too well babe... _ARE YOU THINKING OF OLD MAN'S BALLS BOUNCING?_"

* * *

"Not much about Tiger. He eats a lot, senses emotions, his eyes glow at night, see at night, he has a tail and ears."

"I'm handsome too," Tiger winked at Max, and he saw Fang tense up. "Oh dude, are you two dating? My bad!" he laughed.

* * *

"Look who's come to the seashore," Ari grinned.

Ari stepped on Max to hold her own. Oscar woke up, confused, and so did the rest of the flock.

"A DREAM!" Oscar declared, rubbing his eyes. "THIS IS ALL A DREAM!"

"SHUT UP OSCAR THIS ISN'T A DREAM," Tiger shouted. He got closer to Zera, hugging her for support. He could tell she was scared too, her tail and ears were moving like crazy.

"NO YOU SHUT UP THIS IS A DREAM" Oscar curled up in a ball, only to open them and see the Erasers and Ari still. "THIS IS REAL!"

* * *

"_There is a god_," Oscar sighed in relief as Zera tossed him his subs. He inhaled the smell, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

* * *

The 11 ran a different way in the tunnel and the girl Max had freed had asked, "Where are we?"

"Sewer system, under a big city," Max said shortly after she asked. "On our way out to fresh air and sunlight."

"INJUSTICE INJUSTICE HOLD ON!" Oscar panicked. He whirled around to see Ari, and his wings suddenly shot open to protect. "YOU'RE A LITTLE TOO YOUNG TO BE THINKING THAT KID,"

Ari started to think of the nastiest things, making Oscar shout cries for help, holding his head and steering to the wall, where he hit his head hard. He got on his knees. "YOU'RE FULL OF TRICKS YOU COCCYDYNIA,"

"What the hell is a coccydynia," Tiger grunted.

**Welp, that's all... for Book 1.**


	4. Chapter 4

**These all take place in Book 2. -.-**

* * *

"BRING ME DOWN I WANT ZERA!" Dale cried. Oscar kept telling Dale to stop moving or else he will drop him.

"What's going on?" Zera heard Max say.

"Dale, I need you to tell Max that there's something flying up there ready to attack," Tiger said.

"TIGER SAID THERE ARE FLYING MONSTERS COMING OVER TO US TIGER AND ZERA CAN HEAR THEM THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Dale shrieked.

"Oh wow! That helps us so much! Thanks, kid!" Iggy said sarcastically.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dale screamed.

"I see them from afar!" Oscar shouted. "Zera, I'm putting Dale down! I'm gonna end up dropping him!"

"No! Don't bring him down here! Just avoid them, there's not a lot!" Zera ordered.

"ALRIGHT BUT KEEP YOUR EARS OPEN IF YOU HEAR DALE BEGGING FOR MERCY FROM GOD; BECAUSE HE WON'T STAY STILL!" Oscar angrily screamed.

* * *

A man had called the ambulance when he found out Fang was bleeding to death. The ones with the animal ears all tucked them away, twitching and acting strange.

"Great, first there's bird blood and now there's loud sirens..." Tiger muttered.

Zera grabbed him and literally threw him so far he dropped in the middle of the ocean like a rock. They listened to Tiger scream "ZERA DID YOU REALLY JUST-" before he splashed in the water.

* * *

"What are your real names?" she asked.

"THE KIDS NAME IS STUPID AND THE SO CALLED MOM IS STUPIDER." Tiger answered.

"I WILL RIP YOUR EARS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT," Zera barked. Dale buried his face in Zera's chest, whimpering.

It caught attention in the hospital, but she didn't care. Oscar and Tiger laughed.

* * *

"We'll be fine outside," Zera insisted.

"No, you won't be fine outside!" Anne argued. "You can share a room with Max, Iggy can share with Oscar, Tiger with Fang, and Gazzy with Dale!"

"No way! Dale's too whiny!" Gazzy complained.

Dale made a pout face and cried, running to Zera for a hug. She stomped, scaring the heck out of Gazzy.

"I don't mind that Zera sleeps with me, but Oscar and Iggy won't go well. Neither will Tiger and Fang." Max said.

Fang and Tiger looked at each other.

"This is two types of cools colliding with one another, of course it won't work out!" Nudge said.

"I'd like to have my privacy," Oscar and Iggy said at the same time. Oscar furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't look at Iggy.

Anne rubbed her temples. "Okay, how about-"

"Ms Walker, it'll be fine. We'd prefer sleeping outside anyway; it'd be like us going on camp like old times, right guys?" Tiger grinned, pulling Oscar and Dale in for a hug. Dale whined and ran back to Zera.

Oscar and Tiger teamed up, Oscar making her say what he wants to hear and Tiger telling him if it's working. He patted Oscar's shoulder, saying it worked.

Dale started freaking out, shaking his head and saying "No no no no," repeatedly.

"Well, I guess so..." She sighed.

"YES!" the two boys jumped, high fiving each other. Dale lifted his head to the ceiling, crying louder and running to the boys to hit them.

* * *

"Isn't that cool Dale?" Oscar asked, bending down to his height and pointing to the horse.

Dale shook his head. "It's going to bite my head off and their poop will morph into a demon and conceive the son of Poseidon,"

* * *

Dale had woken up early and climbed in her window. But Tiger and Oscar were still asleep outside in the tent. She peered out the window to see the tent the field.

"WAKE UP, YOU DIPSHITS." Zera screamed out the window. Luckily everyone was downstairs having fun so they wouldn't be able to hear her curse words.

Tiger opened the tent, confused. He hissed when he saw the sun, and he rolled out of the tent. Oscar hopped out, wide awake.

"GOOD MORNING AMERICA!" he shouted, shirtless and only wearing sweatpants and socks.

"Are they cooking food?" Tiger muttered, getting up. He was shirtless with sweatpants and socks also. His tail waved left to right.

Oscar and Tiger looked at each other, and ran for the house.

* * *

Anne had punished the boys for being shirtless; but mainly because she was too infatuated by them. So their punishment was wearing pink and girly onesies; their size.

Anne knew the flock had wings, so they were out flying. So was Oscar in his pink onesie. He had to cut holes in them for his wings. He was holding onto Tiger, dropping him in the water by surprise. Tiger let out a cry for help before he belly flopped in the water. He came up, complaining, and getting water out of both his ears.

"Is Oscar an eagle?" Anne asked.

Zera nodded.

Anne, Zera, and Dale were on the front porch. Since Anne made the boys wear onesies, she loosened up on her.

"Come on, don't be afraid," Zera said to Dale. "See?"

Zera's ears and tail came out. Anne jumped a little, surprised.

"Can I touch it?" Anne slowly said.

Zera didn't answer with her mouth, but with her tail. Zera rubbed her tail against Anne's leg. Anne was amazed.

"See? She's admiring it." Zera told Dale.

Shyly, Dale's ears and tail came out. Anne gasped, smiling. Dale looked down sheepishly, shaking his ears a little bit.

"Wasn't that bad, was it?" Zera moved her ears.

The two moves ears together, laughing.

Suddenly, Dale burst with energy and jumped off the porch and started running down the field. "YOU'RE IT!"

Zera grinned, chasing Dale. They ran for a while before Oscar scooped Dale up. Dale started shrieking at Oscar to put him down, and Oscar did; in the lake. Dale was screaming on his way down.

"LITTLE MAN?" Tiger was cackling. "DON'T WORRY LITTLE MAN I GOT YOU!" He dived under and grabbed Dale, pulling him up to the surface. Dale was flailing around, trying to swim and get out the water.

"YOU THREW A CAT IN THE WATER!" Max joked from above.

"IT'S OKAY, LITTLE MAN CAN HANDLE IT, RIGHT?" Tiger shouted.

Dale was still flailing, his eyes wide like he's just seen a ghost. "I'M DROWNING TO MY DEATH!" he cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would say these are my favorites out of all of the chapters i've written and a few in here make me... I just can't help but cringe at them...**

* * *

"What is that noise?" Zera hissed, rolling onto her stomach before getting up and checking out the window.

"WHAT IS THAT NOISE?" Tiger screamed, crawling out the tent. "GOD IS THERE A DYING MAMMOTH SOMEWHERE? ZERA ARE YOU DYING?"

* * *

"JUSTICE VERSUS JUSTICE!" he shouted before throwing his arms up like superman and following Max.

Oscar couldn't catch up with Max for the life of him, she was way ahead of him. Zera could hear the two laughing. When they came down, Tiger and Hunter had their arms open to catch Oscar.

"WE GOT YOU MAN, JUST FALL IN OUR ARMS!" Tiger laughed.

Oscar, dramatically like he'd been kicked off a building, started falling from the sky.

"I WAS WATERING MY PLANTS AND A BEE SMACKED MEEEEEEE," he said in a high pitch voice which was supposed to be a girls.

It turned out Hunter and Tiger didn't catch him, so Oscar crashed on the ground, ending the "eeeee".

Everyone laughed as he rolled around in pain, Hunter and Tiger high fiving and laughing before Oscar could chase them away.

* * *

"Zera are you sure you're not hungry?" Anne asked with a frown.

Zera snapped into reality and looked up, shaking her head.

"I'm fine," she said.

"She's just ovulating," Hunter said.

Fang, Tiger, and Oscar gagged their food. They spat what they were chewing and coughed. Max's eye twitched.

"What's ovulating?" Angel asked. The ones who didn't know; Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Dale, and Nudge looked up at Anne for an answer.

* * *

"I mean, it can't be that bad," Oscar shrugged, picking with his food. "We have the pledge of allegiance and everyone will be thinking of me and there's..." he trailed off, because no one was paying attention. "Apple pie." he finished.

* * *

"You want to be called Tiger..." Mr. Smith gave him a weird look. "Well, I hope you two know about math, because we have a quiz today!"

"Oh do I like math?" Tiger grinned.

"God dammit the one time I try to escape a test," Oscar grunted.

* * *

"Idti vozvrashchayas k vashemu klassu!" Ms. Elden hissed.

"Oh my god this is a Russian class," Oscar gaped.

"FOR MOTHER RUSSIA!" Tiger said with an accent, raising his fist in the air.

* * *

"How'd you know we were coming anyway, Hunt?" Tiger asked.

"I know you two better than you know yourselves." he admitted.

Oscar dramatically gasped, making an ugly face with his head going back as far as he can. He dramatically ran in the class and slapped him, before running away. "YOU JERK HOW COULD YOU!"

Tiger watched Oscar run away. He let out a dramatic wail.

"That was deep, dude." Tiger said.

Before Tiger got to look out the classroom and down the hall, everyone heard a crash and Oscar stopped wailing, only to let out more wails of crying. Tiger and the class exploded in laughter. Tiger looked at Zera again, pointing at her.

"Know us too well!" he said. He left the class to go catch up with Oscar.

"Get up, doofus and stop pretending to skydive! I can hear someone heading our way!"

Oscar let out one more wail cry before the class heard sneakers running away.

* * *

"So, we're here again, Mr. Smith" Oscar grinned, sitting in his seat. Tiger held up his hand and did a short wave. "Yo," he said.

They sat in their seats and Mr. Smith started to pass out the drill.

"Try being like Oscar and Tiger," Mr. Smith said with a smile. "No calculators."

"BUT THEY'RE ALIENS," the Asian from yesterday yelled.

"Close," Tiger grinned at her.

* * *

Anne had continued her lecture, but Zera didn't want to hear it. Her ears were rotating wildly but her tail was barely moving.

"Zera, what are you hearing?" Tiger asked.

"I hear nothing," Hunter mumbled.

"I'm listening for my happy place," Zera muttered.

"In my pants," Tiger mumbled.

* * *

The next day the alarms were set off. Zera didn't wake up startled and scared; she woke up angry that the sprinklers had turned on. She wanted to scream and rip it off, but Hunter had to remind her that she was in civilization.

In the classroom next to them, Tiger jumped on his chair. "WE'RE ALL GETTING WET, SUCKERS!" he jumped on his desk and started dancing until Mr. Smith told him to get down.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME TIGER!" Mr. Smith said, taking the kids outside.

* * *

"Do you think she's okay?" Anne asked worriedly.

"Oh, Zera?" Tiger chuckled. "She's fine. She can handle just fine against the predators. That's why they call her 'lone wolf' and all. Ha, get it?"

"I heard that, you ass." Zera hissed.

Tiger coughed maniacally. She guessed he was choking on a drink.

"Zera, come back home please." Hunter said in a calm voice.

"YOU CAN HEAR ZERA? IS THAT WHY YOU'RE EARS ARE MOVING WILDLY?" Anne panicked. "ZERA HONEY COME HOME."

"I won't be home until tomorrow. I found a prey I want to stalk." she said.

"Don't kill Mr. Pruitt." Hunter sighed.

Zera scowled.

* * *

"DALE, HIDE THE SWEETS. ZERA WILL BE HOME IN A FEW MINUTES." Hunter yelled.

Zera heard Dale scream while he frantically ran out Nudge's room, downstairs, and all the way into his tent. She heard tiny pieces of candy drop along the way.

* * *

Mary got on her knees and started howling to the "security wolves", but it turns out Zera's scythe killed them.

"ZERA YOU KILLED THE SECURITY WOLVES?" Darla cried.

"WHY WOULD YOU KILL THE SECURITY WOLVES?" Mary shouted.

"THE SECURITY WOLVES!"

"THE SECURITY WOLVES ARE IN MY PANTS," Tiger said.

"THEY'RE IN HIS PANTS!" Darla ran towards him, but Mary tripped her.

* * *

"You're safe now," Hunter went up to the flock. They look like they've all seen death; but they did. "This normally doesn't happen; once every 200 years or so, one state/country at a time. Today just so happened to be us. Sucks, right?"


	6. Chapter 6

**LAST CHAP! I PROMISE YA.**

* * *

"Who are you!" Zera roared. It was pitch black in the fields of Texas, nothing was moving, no one was around but Zera, Mary and Darla.

"Come out or we'll find you!" Mary threatened.

"We'll pee in your face!" Darla added. Zera elbowed her rib, and Darla let out a small cry.

* * *

Oscar ran in the room, holding up a magazine. "DID YOU HEAR ABOUT DUSTIN DIAMOND ASKING HIS FANS FOR MONEY BECAUSE HE WAS LOSING HIS HOUSE AND THEN HE THEN MADE A PORNO FOR MORE MONEY LIKE WHAT A WEAK MOVE!"

Zera, who just so happens to love pornographic things, snatched the magazine.

"It's the same thing as having S&M with... fucking Morgan Freeman," Tiger grunted.

Hunter gave him a look of question. "A terrible comparison,"

"What's S and M mean?" Dale asked innocently, entering the room.

"A violent way of making babies," Oscar answered, thinking to himself.

"TO CONCEIVE THE SON OF SATAN?" Dale let out a shriek, before running out of the room, out of Anne's house, and down the street. The four watched him from the window, pause, look around, and then run back to the house, crying.

* * *

"MOVE ASIDE PLEASE UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET RAN OVER, A SERIOUS RACE IS ABOUT TO GET PUT DOWN IN THE LAND OF DREAMS!" Hunter shouted.

"My pants?" Tiger grinned.

"Oh my god," Oscar said like an obnoxious teenage girl. "Enough with that!"

* * *

The Itex guard looked up and saw Oscar, far up in the sky.

"Wow, look at that Eagle. It's so beautiful. It must be a mother." the guard said.

Just after he said that, Oscar let out a cry of an Eagle, and the guard nodded. "Yep, she knows I'm watching her. Wow, what a beauty. I wonder if I can attract her."

The guard had lifted the screen of his phone towards the sun and tried to blind Oscar. Zera nervously glanced at Tiger.

"GOD DAMMIT YOU'RE BURNING MY EYES!" Oscar whispered loudly. He took out a rock; he might've needed it and he just so happened to; and threw it down towards the guard. "THIS ONE'S FOR JUSTICE!"

"Haha, I think I startled her, she's flying awa-"

The rock hit down on the man's forehead head and he stumbled backwards. "That darn Eagle threw a rock at me!"

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Tiger whispered.

Oscar let out a loud fart. "No,"

"Dude, I think it's the ghost trying to communicate."

Tiger, Oscar, and Hunter all listened in. Tiger sniffed the air, and he was suddenly gagging.

"Who did it!" Tiger choked.

"The ghost," Hunter and Oscar said. The two looked at each other.

"You farted too?" Hunter said.

"Yeeeah!" They high fived each other, laughing.

* * *

Zera grabbed Dale by the collar and swung him so far he broke through the window that stopped bullets. He was screaming for mercy on his way out.

"DALE!" Oscar cried.

"LITTLE MAN!" Tiger called out to, climbing the wall.

"THAT LITTLE SHIT WAS A FAKE COPY AND YOU KNOW HE WAS," Zera screamed.

"... I wanted to use him as a guilt so I can get things for free like you do," Oscar admitted.

"HE'S A GONER, OSCAR!" Tiger shouted.

Oscar got on his knees, sighing heavily.

* * *

"Rub them," Hunter told Nudge.

"Wouldn't it hurt? Aren't they sensitive?"

"Not at all!" Hunter laughed. "It just feels good!"

"Okay..." she mumbled.

Hunter groaned shortly after. "That feels sooo good..."

From in the closet, Zera and Oscar looked at each other. Oscar kicked the door open, scaring Nudge. She was rubbing Hunter's tail, admiring how it was so fluffy and soft.

"S-STO..." Zera saw Nudge and Hunter, fully clothed, not on top of one another. Her face went red with embarrassment.

"Why you gotta do this to me, man?" Was all Oscar said before he left the room.

Hunter stared at Zera with a wide grin on his face. Nudge looked at the two back and forth before letting go of Hunter's tail like the cops were telling her to put her weapon down.

* * *

"Look can I just have my food?" Oscar sighed, rubbing his temples.

"You need to pay me 1 cent more sir," the lady said behind the cash register.

Hunter and Zera were waiting impatiently for their burgers, and they had no energy to get up and order for themselves. Sending Oscar was a bad idea.

"I don't care if I owe you 1 cent it's just a cent you can't help a kid with 1 cent!" Oscar snapped.

"Actually you can," the lady pointed at the small box that was for charity. It read, "1 cent a day to keep the disease away".

"OH MY GOD!" Oscar snatched her headset, breaking it in half.

"Here you go," Hunter smiled, handing her a penny.

"NO NOW YOU OWE ME 100 DOLLARS!" she exclaimed.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HERE!" Hunter slammed a stack of cash on the counter. "CAN WE HAVE OUR FOOD NOW?"

The lady looked at them skeptically, before she raised her hands and held the two bags in front of them. "You need Jesus in your life,"

Oscar threw his arms in the air and opened his mouth to argue, but Zera covered his mouth from behind and pulled him away.

**Okayy, that's all I got for this... series, and to be honest I plan on continuing it. Writing them a long time ago were my guilty pleasure, and after reading all of these I just want to write 48 more chapters of them, aha.**


End file.
